Happy Hunger Games!
by onlywayispanem
Summary: This is the 74th Hunger Games in the view of the District 10 girl. She survives the bloodbath, but most of the Careers are angry with her and follow her. Just to kill her. Rated M because eventual sexy scene.
1. Chapter 1

Stripping off my jacket, I look over to my family's barn, which was occupied by several cows at the moment, worried it may be the last time. Today is the reaping of the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

Walking back inside my house, I look at my mother. She's holding a dress in her arms. "For you, sweetheart." My mother says. I nod once and take the dress.

After scrubbing myself raw, I shimmy the dress on; it was tighter than I expected, but still flowed at my knees and ankles. I look at myself and I give a breathy sigh. "This is not me." I mutter. Then, there was a knock at my door and my mother pokes her head around it. "Ready?" She asks. I answer by walking towards her. I shouldn't be nervous. I don't take terrasse. However, my two closest friends do, for their siblings. Barney takes out 4, one for him, his brother, sister and mother and with him being 18, his name is in their 56 times. The odds aren't exactly in his favour, but then again, he's survived this long... Then there's my other friend Linkin, who has 2, making her name in their 33 times. Finally, there's me. With my name in their 5 times.

My mother finishes my hair, which is in a bun, when there's a knock at the front door. I walk to the door and exhale. I open to see my two friend's Barney and Linkin. We embrace affectionately before the klaxon, which signals we should be at the Justice Building, sounds. My mother wishes me farewell and good luck to all 3 of us.

Whilst someone is getting registered, I squeeze Barney and Linkin's hand in a sign of reassurance. I get registered first and wince. Then I walk to the 16-year-old section. I see Linkin walk past me to go to 17-year-old part, then finally, Barney to the 18-year-old.

Our extravagant escort welcomes us. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour." She chirps. "We have a special video for you all, brought from the Capitol!" She continues. The video starts and I sort of zone out, because I'm only going to pay attention to the reaping.

Once it finishes, Waria says, "I love it! Brilliant!" How I want to rip her voice box out. That stupid Capitol accent.

"Well, let's start with our beautiful ladies!" She giggles as she walks to the reaping bowl, where my name is entered 5 times, Linkin 33 times and Barney's sister, Alobama, 1 time. She dips her hand in and hurries back to the microphone, where she unravels it.

"Robyn Tex!" She booms.

_What? _My heart immediately quickens. _No. It can't be. _"Where are you, dear?" Waria asks, and I realise I haven't moved. I step forward and the crowd separates for me. I walk onto the stage, head held high. "Any volunteers?" She asks, though she shouldn't nobody hardly ever volunteers in 10. As usual, the crowd stays silent.

"Now, gentlemen, your turn!" She gestures to the men. As she repeats, she comes back to the microphone holding an unfortunate male's name.

"Barney Rowland!"

_No! _My palms are sweaty.

"I present to you, the tributes of District 10! Well, go on, shake hands." Waria says and Barney takes my hand, shakes it, without looking me in the eye.

I swallow. One, or both, of us won't be returning.


	2. Chapter 2

My goodbyes were quick. My mother, Linkin and Barney's family came. Just who I expected. In all 3 visits, a fake smile was plastered on my face. I'll allow my emotions to reveal themselves on the train, where we'll have more privacy.

I am collected by Waria, and then we go to Barney. He, has clearly let his tears flow. His eyes are puffy, his face red. I give him a hug, my arms wrapped around his neck.

We then arrive at the train, by a car, and are swarmed by our fellow District 10 citizens. I smile and wave, trying to be confident. I will give District 10 hope.

During the first 5 minutes of the train ride, our mentors formally introduce themselves. The female mentor, Wolff, won her games with her senses, which I've heard are much like the animal she was named after. She didn't turn to drink or drugs, but she's very spiritual, perhaps it was something to do with her Games; I don't know, I wasn't born, her Games were about 10 years before I was born. Then there is the male mentor, Bo. Though not drinking at the moment, he obviously has turned to alcohol. The stench clings to him.

"Well," Wolf smiles, "I'll be mentoring you, Robyn and Bo will be mentoring you, Barney." She says. I can't help but feel a pang of guilt for Barney for having that heap of waste mentor him. But then again, he has won the Games. I can't help but stare at the bandage covering half of Bo's face. "Can I help you, darling?" He says to me and I turn away and blush, embarrassed. "Don't mind him." Wolff says and reaches for my hand. I smile back at her. Waria then explains that we'll be arriving at the Capitol tomorrow. I don't want to converse with these people, so I head straight to my room, where I drift off to sleep.

_"Run." A monstrous boy, probably from District 1 or 2, says to me. My reactions are delayed and he leaps for me, a knife in his right hand. I begin to run, but I'm obviously no match for him. He leaps again and cuts my leg, I fall immediately and he towers over me. I try to protest, but an unattractive noise escapes my mouth. He laughs right in my face. "What was now, 10?" He cackles and raises the knife. I close my eyes as he plunges the-_

There's a knocking at the door. I hastily get up and head into my bathroom, to brush my knotted hair. I sprinkle water in my face. I've developed deep shadows under my eyes already and I haven't even been here a night. I return to my door and open, expecting to see Barney. But instead, Bo stands before me. He's shirtless, and has quite defined abs. Some girls my age might even find it attractive. I shove the thought away, he's old enough to be my father. His hair is black and scruffy, like it was earlier. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asks and I feel awkward because I've been staring at him. I open the door wider. He walks in and sits on a chair on the other side of my room. I sit on my bed. "So, what's up?" I ask. He stares at me and my cheeks burn. Narrowing his eyes he responds, "I wanted to tell you about my games, thinking it'd help you." I'm quite stunned, but nod my head.

"Well, as usual, it takes you to the Cornucopia, which this time, inside a dimly lit mountain, with the Careers being as dumbfounded as usual, they thought the Cornucopia was up the mountain. I laughed as I saw them go up. I slaughtered two tributes. They, along with others, haunt me. A girl from 6 and a boy from 9. The girl probably no older than 15, the boy probably 18. I escaped the Cornucopia after that, with several machetes and backpacks. The girl from my district quickly became my ally. She was only 12, I couldn't leave her.

"We survived alright till around the final 9 or something, during that time we - I - killed another tribute, the boy from 7, another frequent visitor to my nightmares. Then... the Careers found us. I quickly demolished them. But had enormous injuries - including my eye, which the girl from 2 pulled out herself. That's right, pulled out with her own hands. During the time, Mia - my partner - screamed. Even when I killed them all, she was still screaming. I was sure I sent her right into insanity.

"That attracted the attention of another tribute, the girl from 4. She was 18 and packed with muscle. I was sure I was going to die. But no, the _sick_ bitch killed Mia right in front of me, but that gave me strength; it was like Mia's strength was somehow given to me. I picked myself up and threw a machete at her, slicing right in between her eyes. I felt triumphant after that, realising it was the final 3. I headed immediately to the Cornucopia. The other two were quickly slaughtered by me, crowning me the victor.

I found myself holding my mouth. My eyes watering.

"Everyone I killed visit me. Mocking me. It doesn't bother me. But what does is the other visitor. Mia. She screams and begs for help. But I can't do anything. I run to her, but I don't seem to move any closer to her." He sighs. "I best get back to bed and let you sleep." He walks out of my room and I find myself sobbing as soon as he leaves.

Was he trying to make me kill myself during the games?


	3. Chapter 3

Waria's tight voice was screeching in my ear, waking me up. I grunt and groan. "Aw, sweetie, your hair!" She cries out to me. I grab a lock of the tangled mess and look at it. I must have slept quite restlessly. I go into my bathroom to take a shower. I fiddle with multiple knobs until I feel comfortable.

Toweling my hair, I return to my bedroom to change. I find white blouse and some shorts and put them on, then putting my hair in a usual ponytail. I go to the dining cart and find Barney exchanging conversation with Bo, but, by the movement of his mouth, Bo just gives him one-worded answers. Wolff waves me over to them and I elegantly sit down.

"Do you two have any strategies?" Wolff smiles at us. I shake my head, I'm, though him being one of my closest friends, not going to tell Barney. He also shakes, either him not any strategies or him not trusting me. I feel as though it's the latter.

"Well, Barney, you're quite muscular so you can use your strength, but Robyn, no offence, you don't offer not upper-body strength, so hopefully, you're speedy." She says. If I'm honest, I do take quite a lot of offence, I've used a whip my whole life, surely that would make my arm more muscular?

I must show it in my face because Wolff apologizes sincerely. "Have you two used any type of weapons?" She asks.

"I've used a knife." Barney answers first. "What about you, Robyn?" Wolff then asks.

"I've used a whip." I sheepishly reply. "That's good." She smiles as she compliments me. "But I don't know if they'll have them, they are rare." I nod, not that fussed. I look at Bo and he stares intently at his alcoholic drink. I've realised he's not looked at me all day. Or anyone, for that matter...

"What's wrong?" I blurt out. Everyone, including Bo, looks at me and my cheeks burn. I lift myself off my chair to leave, but Wolff grabs my wrist. "Sit." She says in a gruff voice. She then takes Bo's wrist and drags him off. Me and Barney sit together in silence. "I've always had a crush on you." He says. _What? No. No. NO. _"Excuse me?" I ask in a calm voice. "You heard me." He replies, impatience in his tone. I don't reply and we sit their, in silence once again. We hear the odd yell from the neighboring cart.

Wolff returns on her own. "Hey, guys." She smiles. "You'll be happy to know we'll be arriving in the Capitol soon!" _Yep, happy. Closer to my death! I'm so ecstatic! _

We finally pull into the station and I go to the window and wave. They'll like that. Barney follows me and smiles. The Capitol crowd are screaming and cheering. I start smiling, not with happiness but with how dim-witted these people are.

* * *

I'm handed to my prep-team. They introduce themselves as Clarissa, Beetriyc and Dayta. Clarissa has bright red hair with pale skin and exotic make-up; Beetriyc has a similar skin tone, but her hair is peroxide blonde; Dayta is the one with _different_ skin, which is a light red and his hair is jet black, down to his hips. Many may actually confuse Dayta with a girl. They all rip my body hair from it's home, and when they're done, I feel bare. Beetriyc starts on my hair, Clarissa on my nails and Dayta on my face. I want to cry, all this is too much. Once they're finished, I look into a mirror. My eyes look more chocolaty with this eye make up and my hair, still at the same length, looks shiny and voluminous. As I'm admiring myself, a petite woman, about 20, with ill-fitting glasses and her hair shoved under her hat, slips in. I watch her and turn. "Oh, hi. I'm Frenchie, you're stylist." She says in a quiet voice that I can't tell if it's natural or shyness. "Hello. Robyn." I smile, trying to make her more comfortable. "Me and you're partner's stylist created this outfit for you." She holds up a glittery gold cowgirl outift and I find myself strangely in love with it. "I love it!" I exclaim. After slipping it on, we head to a main entrance for the chariot parades.

My prep team fuss around me, but I want to swat them away like we do with flies back in 10. I glance around at my opponents/allies. I've decided I am going to get an ally. I simply walk off. I look from side-to-side. I walk to a girl who's wearing a ridiculous outfit, one that only someone from 8 could wear. "Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to be allies?" I ask and regret it. I sounded desperate and awkward, but the girl nods nevertheless. I smile and walk off.

I climb onto my chariot and grin. "Cute." I say. "Shut up." He replies and gives me a gentle shove. The doors open and the 1st chariot goes. The 2nd. The 3rd. The 4th. The 5th. 6th. 7th. 8th. 9th.

Then it's us.


	4. Chapter 4

I wave, confidently. Taking it in turns to look to each side. I give my best smile, even throw some kisses. Then a massive roar begins and I don't know why. As pull up, I notice 12's tributes are on fire but the flames distinguish once they stop. President Snow begins talking, and so do I. To Barney.

"Barney, what did you mean earlier?" I ask, looking at him. He chuckles a little and when he begins, he's interrupted by the moving chariot. The inside of the training centre skyscraper was big. I found myself looking around it in awe. "You look fabulous, sweetie!" Waria runs, as much as her heels let her, up to with wide arms and I'm soon coated by her arms. She babbles on with, "Look at this glitter!" or "What's your stylist's name?" Frenchie and whom I presume is Barney's stylist come up to us. Barney's stylist hugs me, however Frenchie doesn't, which I assume is because of her naturally shy personality. "You did great, both of you. Tomorrow will be your first day of training." She smiles. I look around for Wolff or Bo, or even my new ally. "Shall we head upstairs?" Waria suggests and I nod.

Upstairs, I hear booming, angry voices. "Aha! My mistake! Perhaps we should stay here for a bit?" Realisation flooding Waria, Frenchie and Lola, Barney's stylists, face. Me and Barney look at one and other and walk in, ignoring the 3 women's protests. In the room stands an angry, flushed Wolff and an equally angry and flushed Bo. Bo scoffs and heads to his room like a moody teenager. "Welcome back, guys!" Wolff pants. How does this woman keep so cheerful and happy in front of us. I wrap my arms around her and she immediately bursts into tears. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm not good at comforting. I rub my arm up and down her back. "Well, who wants dinner?" Waria asks and everyone choruses in agreement. Everyone eats in silence, until I ask, "What's wrong with Bo? He's acting like a child." Wolff drops her cutlery with a clang. "Oh, it doesn't matter, sweetie. Let's talk about tomorrow, when you have training. Many people form alliance during those times, will you two?" _Yes._ But what about Barney? I never thought about him when I asked the girl from 8. None of us say anything. I think the wrong and right thing: _Only one victor._ "I'm done, thank you." I say and leave before anyone can stop me.

I feel homesick and stupid for not bringing a district token. There's a knock at my door and I ignore it, wanting sleep. I drift to sleep several minutes later.

In the morning on a coat hanger on my door is what I think is my training outfit. A simple attire with a 10 on it. I change into it and go to the kitchen on our floor. Waria and Bo are having friendly conversation. "I was just coming to get you!" She giggles. "I'll go get Barney." She heads off. So I'm alone with Bo. "Nice outfit, darling." He says looking into his drink. "Thanks." I mutter. "So, what happened with you and Wolff yesterday?" I ask. This question shocks - or annoys - him so much he nearly drops his glass, which he picked up to drink. "Nothing!" He snaps, but you can tell he's trying to be nice about it. When Barney comes, we have breakfast and are headed downstairs with Waria to the training centre. We say goodbye and wait for the remainder of the tributes to come. The last ones are the duo from 12. A woman named Atala tells us about how 23 of us will be dead and the many ways we die in the arena. Once her nervewracking speech is finished I head to the Gauntlet with other tributes.

There's a deep grunt and the boy from 8 has fallen of the rope course. Something rises up in me, laughter. I can't be that cruel and laugh at him. He holds his leg in pain. There's a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see my ally. "Hi, let me formally introduce myself. Savannah." She says and holds a hand out. I shake. "Robyn." I reply. "That's my district partner. Don't let his height fool you. He's not into these games." She says and I nod. A girl from 7 looks like she does this all the time. "She's good." I say and Savannah agrees. Finally, when it's my go, I jump from platform to platform. Occasionally I feel the draft of the padded club swing behind my legs. I finish panting. I wait for Savannah and when she nearly trips I feel myself tense. She completes it and we head other to the knife-throwing section. I'm quite good, whereas Savannah should use something else. "Come on, lets try something else!" I laugh. We go separate ways when I go to the axes and her to the batons. I try throwing the axes in stead and I am more accurate. "Wow." A voice says and I jump. "You're good." They continue, ignoring my reaction. "I'm Mellray." She says, a natural cockiness emanates from her. Despite the 5 or 6 between us, I'm sure she can kill me easily. "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to be allies?" She asks. I feel as though she'd be good for me and Savannah. I'm sure she'd kill Savannah before I'd have to. "Yeah, it's fine with me," I smile. "But she's my ally as well, so you best check if it's okay with her."

Mellray returns with Savannah's decision. "She said it's fine." Mellray says. "So you gonna introduce me?" Barney says and makes me jump. Mellray walks past me. "Mellray, you?" She says. "I'm Barney, Robyn's district partner." The two smile seductively and I feel anger bubble up in me. "Okay, well I'm going the rope thing. Bye." I say and walk off.

When I finally get a go, I get three-quarters the way and fall. My fall feels cushioned and I realise I've fallen on the monstrous boy from 2 and hurry off him before he can break my neck. "I'm so sorry. I'm really, really, really so-" I babble on but get interrupted. "Shut up and forget it, Ten." He says. I set myself to a fast pace. "Savannah, oh my God." I say when I reach her.

"Training's over for today tributes." Atala dismisses us. I get back to my floor. "That was fun... and intense." I say to Barney and Wolff and everyone else before I slump myself in my in bed and sleep.


End file.
